Against all Odds
by oxygen21
Summary: Storm und Kurt Wagner kommen sich näher


Against all Odds  
  
Storm betrat die Kirche und sah sich um, als sie ihn vor dem Altar kniend erblickte. "Hi." Der Mutant mit dem dämonenhaften Aussehen lächelte sie kurz an, und sie setzte sich neben ihn, gemeinsam starrten sie auf die Kerze, die Kurt vor sich angezündet hatte. "Ist die für Jean?", fragte sie ihn, er nickte nur als Antwort. Langsam begann er zu beten. Als er fertig war, erzählen sie ihm, wie sie sich im Moment fühlte. "Ich vermisse sie so unheimlich. Wir waren seit Jahren befreundet, und plötzlich... stirbt sie..." Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr das Gesicht herunter, und Kurt legte vorsichtig seinen Arm um sie. Storm lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter, und langsam ging es ihr wieder etwas besser. In seiner Gegenwart fühlte sie sich einfach nur wohl, und sie genoß diesen Augenblick der völligen Stille und Geborgenheit.  
  
Nachts lag Kurt wach und dachte über Storm nach. Sie war eine so wunderschöne Frau, warmherzig und intelligent. Vom ersten Moment an wusste er, dass sie etwas besonderes war. Aber wahrscheinlich sah sie in ihm nicht mehr als einen Freund, dachte er traurig.  
  
Am nächsten Abend begab sich Strom relativ zeitig in ihr Zimmer, weil sie allein sein wollte. Um nicht andauernd an Jeans Tod denken zu müssen, entschloss sie sich, seit langem wieder etwas zu trinken. Der Alkohol half ihr jedoch nicht wirklich, Jean zu vergessen, im Gegenteil, er machte sie nur noch deprimierter. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür, Kurts Stimme ertönte. "Storm? Hier ist Kurt... ich wusste nicht, ob du schon schläfst..." Sie öffnete ihm die Tür. "Hi. Willst du rein kommen?" Die beiden setzten sich auf die Couch und schwiegen. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte er schließlich zögernd. "Meine beste Freundin ist vor zwei Wochen gestorben, und ich muss immer noch andauernd an sie denken... Nein, mir geht es nicht gut..." Sie machte eine kurze Pause "Ach verdammt, ich hab mich selten so allein gefühlt." "Du bist nicht allein", flüsterte er ihr zu. "Wann immer du willst, ich bin da." Sie sah ihn an, dann berührte sie mit einer Hand sein Gesicht. "Storm..." Sie legte ihren Finger auf seinen Mund. "Sag jetzt nichts", flüsterte sie ihm zu, und ihre Gesichter näherten sich einander, vorsichtig küsste sie ihn. Ihre Finger glitten über die Narben in seinem Gesicht, die er sich alle selbst zugefügt hatte. Engelssymbole, eins für jede Sünde... Die beiden sahen sich tief in die Augen, und Kurt wurde bewusst, wieviel er für diese Frau empfand. Sanft nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie wieder. Sie fand den Weg zu seinen Hemdknöpfen, einige Augenblicke später streifte er es sich ab. Auch ihr Shirt lag bald auf den Fußboden...  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Storm allein in ihrem Bett auf. Ein Gedanke an die letzte Nacht jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Schade, dass er jetzt nicht da war... Im Laufe des Tages versuchte Kurt, Storm so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Am Abend jedoch fand sie ihn in der Kirche - mit einem Messer in der Hand. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt, sich ein weiteres Engelssymbol in die Haut zu ritzen, als sie seinen Namen rief. Als sie erkannte, was er da tat, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Entsetzen. "Kurt... Warum tust du das?" Traurig sah sie ihn an. Er blickte stumm auf das blutige Messer in seinen Händen. "Ich habe gesündigt", sagte er dann leise. In Storms Augen standen Tränen. "Was meinst du damit?" Nach einer weiteren langen Pause sagte er dann schließlich: "Letzte Nacht... Du warst so verletzlich... Und ich habe das ausgenutzt." Entsetzt blickte sie ihn an. "Aber das letzte Nacht..." Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und fuhr dann fort. "Das war einfach wunderschön, und ich bereue nichts davon!" Sie drehte sich von ihm weg. "Ich hatte gehofft, dir geht es ähnlich..." Wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen, und es tat ihm weh, sie so zu sehen. Aber er hatte so etwas wundervolles wie sie nicht verdient. Dafür hatte er einfach zu oft gesündigt. Einige Minuten standen sie einfach nur so da, dann flüsterte Storm plötzlich: "Kurt, ich liebe dich!" Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nein. Du kannst mich nicht lieben. Warum solltest du denn so etwas wie mich lieben können..." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er den Raum.  
  
Logan lief den Gang der Xavier School entlang, als er ein leises Weinen hörte. Er strengte sein Gehör an und stellte fest, dass es aus Storms Zimmer kam. Er zögerte, weil er nicht sicher war, ob er sich in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen sollte, klopfte dann aber doch. "Storm? Alles okay bei dir? Kann ich rein kommen?" Als er keine Antwort erhielt, entschloss er sich, einfach herein zu gehen. Storm saß auf dem Bett und weinte leise vor sich hin. Er setzte sich neben sie und verfluchte im selben Moment die Idee, überhaupt erst herein gekommen zu sein. Aber nun, da er da war, musste er ihr wohl auch helfen. "Was ist los?" Als sie keine Antwort gab, seufzte er. "Wenn du mir nicht sagst, worum es geht, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen." Logan machte eine kurze Pause. "Hat es etwas mit... Kurt zu tun?" Überrascht sah sie ihn an. "Woher weißt du davon?" Er lächelte schwach. "Hey, ich bin nicht blind. In den letzten Wochen wart ihr beinahe unzertrennlich, und heute hat er sich ja fast vor dir versteckt... Läuft da was zwischen euch?" "Da läuft überhaupt nichts, das ist ja das Problem! Wir hatten eine wundervolle Nacht zusammen, und dann... glaubt er plötzlich, ich würde ihn nicht lieben! Gott, Logan, ich habe noch nie so viel für einen Mann empfunden!" Er seufzte. "Ich rede mit ihm, wenn du willst." Storm nickte schwach, und er wandte sich zum Gehen. Als er kurz vor der Tür war, rief sie noch einmal seinen Namen und umarmte ihn dann kurz. "Danke!"  
  
Kurz darauf machte sich Logan auf die Suche nach Kurt. Wie er richtig vermutet hatte, war er in der nahe gelegenen Kirche und betete. Leise betrat er die Kirche und lehnte sich an eine Wand. "Hey, Wagner!" Seine Stimme hallte laut durch das alte Gebäude. Als Kurt ihn bemerkte, drehte er sich zu ihm um. "Logan. Was kann ich für dich tun?" Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging auf den anderen Mutanten zu. "Ich wollte mit dir reden. Es geht um Storm." Kurt wendete sich von ihm ab und kniete wieder nieder. "Was soll es da zu reden geben?" "Sie ist ziemlich fertig wegen dir, wusstest du das? Warum tust du ihr das an?" "Es tut mir Leid", erwiderte Kurt mit leiser Stimme. "Aber sie... sie hat so etwas wie mich nicht verdient." "Verdammt, sie liebt dich, ist dir das überhaupt klar? Und du verletzt sie." "Ich tue das für sie." Langsam wurde Logan ungeduldig, er zog Kurt an seinem Hemd hoch. "Jetzt komm mir nicht so! Du hast doch nur Angst, dass es nicht funktionieren könnte! Du tust das nur aus egoistischen Motiven, das ist alles! Und du wirst jetzt zu ihr hingehen und ihr genau das sagen, ist das klar?!"  
  
Da ihm nicht viel übrig blieb, folgte Kurt Logans Anweisung. Bevor er Storm gegenüber trat, atmete er noch einmal tief durch, dann öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür. "Storm? Ich bin es, Kurt..." Sie blickte auf. "Kurt... ich liebe dich, versteh das doch, und ich will einfach nur mit dir zusammen sein", brach es aus ihr heraus. "Meine Gefühle für dich sind so stark, und für kurze Zeit dachte ich, dir geht es ebenso. Ich bitte dich, sag mir, wie du für mich empfindest!" Flehend sah sie ihn an. Jetzt konnte er einfach nicht mehr anders, er kam auf sie zu und schloß sie in die Arme. Einige Minuten standen sie einfach nur so da, eng aneinander geklammert, als wollten sie sich nie mehr loslassen. "Storm, ich liebe dich unheimlich, aber ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie so jemand wie du mich lieben könnte...", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Langsam löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. "Wie könnte ich dich nicht lieben? Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch, warmherzig, freundlich... Kurt, glaub mir, du bist mehr, als du selbst denkst!" Sanft küsste sie ihn. "Lass mich nie wieder allein, okay?", flüsterte sie kurz, als sich ihre Lippen für einen Moment getrennt hatten, und er nickte nur als Antwort. 


End file.
